


you kiss me like an over-dramatic actor

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Rebounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what do you think of the people who believe that you and gabe saporta should be together?"haha i think they are dreaming.  it's a nice dream, though."
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta, William Beckett/Ryan Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you kiss me like an over-dramatic actor

william couldn't have gabe, not anymore, not now that gabe had left him and the band. for fuck's sake, the other boy was even married now, and william was pretty sure he had a kid (william tended to block out happy news about how much better the life of the ex-boyfriend he was still in love with was without him in it, and who could blame him?). william liked to sleep around, sure, but gabe had carved his own special place in his heart, one that none of his other ex-lovers had been able to replicate as of yet.

william couldn't have gabe, but he could have ryan, and he had convinced himself that that was almost as good. william and ryan were almost too alike to be romantically compatible. both were long-haired brunettes, pretty, sensitive-yet-defiant boys with artistic sensibilities and exes they still weren't over.

they were each other's rebounds. it was like acting. dramatically, they both played the part of a boy madly in love, and not with someone out of reach. if any feelings of real affection between the two "boyfriends" lay hidden beneath this facade, they were purely platonic in nature.

"hey, i heard you're in a serious relationship with ryan ross!", gabe said enthusiastically the next time he ran into william. william's throat felt dry. he smiled and nodded.


End file.
